Independance Day
by Skywalkerlove203
Summary: In this story Goten and Trunks are a couple and everybody {except Chichi} is okay with that. So Bulma decides to have a get-together for the gang. Read and find out what Goten gets Trunks as a gift for Independence Day.


_**Independance Day**_

**Hey, it's Sky here with a 4th of July theme story about Trunks and Goten. Sorry, I had problems with my computer or else this would have been up yesterday. In this story Goten and Trunks are a couple and everybody _{except Chichi}_ is okay with that. So Bulma decides to have a get-together for the gang. Read and find out what Goten gets Trunks as a gift for Independence Day.**

"Okay, the last adjustments have been made and everything is ready for The 4th of July party. Trunks, what's wrong?" Bulma said to me.

"Nothing, mother." I lyed. It been weeks since the government took Goten away from me and had him do some secret mission. Yea, I know _'He's Sayian! What's the worst that can happen?'_ Well, I could be left alone without him of more than 5 weeks. No kisses, he gives me when I feel down. No hugs, he gives me when I did something for the first time. No comfort, he gives me when I feel scared. Well, guess what I feel scared. For him. And it doesn't help that his mother hates my freaking guts.

I get up from where I was sitting and move to the stairs where I see my father and Goku sharing a moment together. Damn it! Just two minutes. Two minutes is what I need to be reminded of Goten. Of the warmth of his hold. Of the safety in his smile. Just two freaking minutes. Before I can tell the tears come raining down on me like it does in a rain forest. Father and Goku come rushing to my side.

"Trunks, don't worry. He will come back." Goku said comforting me.

"Sweety, I want to have a moment alone with my son." Father said to Goku. With a small nod Goku went to Bulma.

"Trunks, I'm not going to sit here a comfort you and tell everything will be okay. Because I'm not sure myself. But, I know one thing. Wouldn't the army or government send you the belongings Goten took with him on his journey." he said.

"Yes." I said slightly no longer crying.

"Then that must mean that he is still alive and kicking. I know it's hard to live without him even for a little while. Hell, I lived without Kakarott for 7 years. 7. Years. Now, if I can do that you can do it to. You just need a little faith. That's all." and with that my father kissed me on my forehead and walked out the room.  
His right I just need a little faith. Faith, just like the faith Goten had in me when we first started this relationship.

* * *

_**~4 Hours Later. At The Party~**_

"Hey, Trunks come over here. We have someone who wants to talk to you." Yamcha said.

So, I leave Bulla and Pan to talk about which color was better Pink or Purple. Purple, if you ask me. There was a computer put on desk with a chair next to it.

"Guys, what going..." I stop in my tracks as the screen becomes lighter and I see a familiar face.

My heart stops. It's him. Goten.

"Hey, Trunks long time no see." he said with that still loving smile.

I try to play natural but fail.

"How is that government been treating my baby?" I ask holding back my tears.

"Good, although I ran into some troubles. But, enough about me what about you." he said.

"I been...how shall you say surviving." I said with a sad smile.

In the background I hear somebody say something.

"Goten, back to the head quarters." it said.

"I'm sorry Trunks,but I have to go. But, remember I will always love you." he said before the screen went black.

The last part replayed in my head a million time _**'****But, remember I will always love you.'**_ He said it as if he was...No, he I won't believe it. He wouldn't do this to me. I ran upstairs to my room with tears in my eyes but before I could go upstairs I ran into her.

"Well, if it isn't the bitch that stole my baby boy from me. Did you heard the news he's going to die this night. Over seas." Chichi said.

My father and other friends came to my rescue.

"Chichi, leave him alone." Father said.

"Mother, please we all are hurting from Goten's decision. But, he did it for those who couldn't." Gohan pleading.

"No, she's right. Goten did this because he felt he was protecting me." I said as I slowly walked up the stairs.

"I am truly sorry I caused you to lose your youngest son." I said before I ran upstairs.

I ran into my room and start just throwing a rampage. Asking why. Why him? Who not me, instead? Then I heard something. One of the things I knock over during my rampage in my room was the music box Goten got me for my 16th birthday. The song playing was _**'Right Thru Me' by Nicki Minaj**_. It explain our relationship perfectly.

"God, I just want to kill myself right about now." I said aloud.

"Now, why would you do that, Trunksie?"

That voice. It could only be...That can only mean. I turn around to be greeted by the love of my life. Goten.

"But, I thought..."

"I was in Iraq, but with the help of ITing I'm here."

"But, you said..."

"I had to be sure that I was corrected before saying this."

"Saying, what..."

I didn't even notice everybody was in my room watching the scene before them. Suddenly my heart stops as Goten gets on one knee and pulls out a ring.

"Trunks Ouji Sama Briefs, I have risked my life for you and will continue to do so. But, only if you will agree to make me the happiest Demi Sayian ever and marry me." he said.

"Goten, I don't know what to say." I said.

"You could say Yes." 17 said.

"Yes, I will marry you."

* * *

**_~4 Year From Then On That Very Day~_**

"Raise a glass, to honor the lovingness and generousness of Goten. He served us with his life. And we never got to thank him. He came back to us when we needed him most and lost his life for it. And for that we honor this Demi Sayian." A soldier said.

After all of that was said the family was left alone to grieve. Trunks walked by very slowly and laid a single flower on the grave. Ginger (Goten's Daughter with Trunks) held on to her tears as she knew they would be wasted. Trunks Jr. (Trunks' Son with Goten) just looked at the gravestone that read _**'The World's 4th Strongest Man, Son of Son Goku and Chichi, And lover of Trunks Brief, May he rest in peace.'**_ And in the far back and child like figure with the similarities of Goten stood there with his head down looking at the ground. He smiled at the grave stone...at _his_ grave stone.

"Come on Trunks. They will never be able to separate us again." he said as the family of 4 walked off into the Sunset.

_**The End?**_

* * *

**Before any questions will be asked here it is. They requested Goten to come back the army for only one more job the following year. But, after that job was done they always need him more. And he couldn't do it anyone. On the 3 year he had a son (Trunks Jr.) which he had only see once. Which was when he, himself, was in the hospital having him. So he and Trunks made up a plan to faked his death but for it to work. He need to become a child, so when he showed up at his own funeral they would think his had yet another son. So, that's all.**


End file.
